


Let Sleeping Seals (and Giraffes) Lie

by HappyLeech



Series: Gifted Lives [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A change for me seeing as I usually write horror, Alternate Universe - Magic, Characters don't know about their magic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Donut and Tucker, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Simmons is always last to go to bed





	Let Sleeping Seals (and Giraffes) Lie

Grif is already asleep by the time Simmons creeps into his room.

(Simmons’ room, not Grif’s, even though he’s been sleeping in Simmons’ bed for the last two years instead of his own. And not yet _their_ room, because they both like their privacy and don’t need Tucker pulling out the Blue Team Betting Chart to figure out who owes who what the next morning.)

It’s of no surprise that he’s asleep already either- Simmons has always been the last to go to bed and the first to wake up in the morning, even when Grif clings to him and whines and complains when he leaves their bed. Donut says it has to do with ‘Simmons’ gift’ whenever someone comments on his sleeping habits. He doesn’t know what Donut’s talking about and, frankly, doesn’t want to know seeing who it’s coming from.

He’s as quiet as can be as he removes his armour and sets it in the corner, stripping out of his undersuit and climbing into his pyjamas. He's wearing one of Grif’s shirts and a pair of beat up pj pants that have survived both a fake war and a real one. He drops his tablet on the side table and slips into bed.

As the bed dips, Grif rolls over to face him. He slots one leg between Simmons’ and wraps his arms around him, muttering in his sleep as he pulls Simmons close. Simmons smiles, inhaling deeply as he wraps his arms around Grif as well.

It’s sticky hot outside, so the contact should be hellishly warm and slick with sweat. Instead they lay in a comfortable embrace with a light blanket draped over their intertwined legs, like the heat is blocked out by some kind of barrier. Donut also says that's due to Grif’s gift, which makes even less sense than Simmons sleeping habit's being a gift.

He pushes any thoughts of Donut from his mind and squeezes closer to Grif, adjusting his hold and making himself more comfortable. If it was anyone else, not that Simmons has _ever_ entertained the idea of sleeping with anyone else, they would have jolted awake at the touch of his mechanical limbs, cool even in the heat. But early on Grif had assured him that he couldn’t tell the difference temperature-wise, so Simmons snuggles in as much as he wants, which is quite a bit, and closes his eyes.

Tomorrow is another early day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about Grif and Simmons sleeping like this and I was hit with such a sense of longing when I woke up that I had to write this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Simmons and Grif don't know about the Gifts (Well, Grif has an idea), but Donut does.  
> * Grif's Gift is called Seal's Climate. He is able to regulate his own body temperature so he always feels like it's the perfect temp, no matter if it's hot or cold out.  
> * Simmons' Gift is called Girrafe's Control. He's able to go long periods of time without sleep and not suffer any reprocustions from that.  
> * Blue Team has a betting chart for Red Team, and Red Team has a betting chart for Blue Team. The people on Chorus have a betting chart for both teams.  
> * I wish I could really embue this fic with just how good and soft and tender this was in my dream but Oh Well
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Red vs Blue Tumblr](https://textsfromchorus.tumblr.com/) / [ Gifts 'Verse World Building Google Doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1euGnfyh6O01P5u5dVyJbNr9yMSwVHwtQ0ay7WU9AJ7A/edit?usp=sharing/)


End file.
